When You're Gone
by Akatsuna no Momiji
Summary: ‘Ini yang terakhir’ Aku senang kau mengatakan kalau misi ini akan menjadi yang terakhir untukmu. Aku rindu masa-masa kita berdua, masa-masa di mana kau selalu memanjakan aku. Tapi apakah aku harus mengartikan kata terakhir itu dengan pergi dan selamanya


**When You're Gone**

_Author : Akatsuna no Momiji_

_Editor : hikariHARUNO13_

_Disclaimer : Ini 100% punya saya. Tapi NARUTO mah punya bang Masarin―eh! Masashi…_

_Summary : 'Ini yang terakhir' Aku senang kau mengatakan kalau misi ini akan menjadi yang terakhir untukmu. Aku rindu masa-masa kita berdua, masa-masa di mana kau selalu memanjakan aku. Tapi apakah aku harus mengartikan kata _terakhir_ itu dengan _pergi_ dan _selamanya_?_

_Warning : SasuSaku, OOCness, so if you don't like just don't read it!_

_

* * *

  
_

Sunyi sekali malam itu, hanya suara hujan yang memenuhi kamar yang sedang aku tempati di tempat kediamanku dan Sasuke. Tapi kini aku hanya sendirian, beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan kami, Sasuke harus menjalankan misi tingkat A ke tempart yang jauh. Kabarnya di sana akan terjadi peperangan karena itu shinobi desa meminta bantuan Konoha untuk mengirim bantuan. Pikiranku kembali melayang kepada saat Sasuke pamit, tidak banyak kata yang diucapkannya saat itu.

Saat itu kami baru dalam perjalanan pulang setelah Sasuke menunjukkan tempat pelatihan kepadaku. Tiba-tiba Kakashi datang dan mengajak Sasuke bicara berdua. Akhirnya Sasuke menyuruhku pulang duluan sementara mereka pergi ke tempat Hokage. Saat itu aku tidak punya firasat buruk, sampai akhirnya Sasuke pulang.

"Aku pulang," katanya. Sasuke langsung ke dapur, dimana aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Dia lalu memelukku dari belakang. "Selamat malam sayang," katanya. Aku hanya tersenyum, dia langsung mengecup pipiku lembut.

"Sasu, mandi dulu sana. Kau kan, baru pulang," kataku sambil berbalik, "Setelah itu kita makan malam ya," kataku sambil mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Hmm, iya." Sasuke langsung tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Aku pergi ke kamar dan menyiapkan baju ganti untuknya, setelah itu menghidangkan makan malam di meja.

"Yup," kataku puas melihat apa saja yang sudah aku masak untuknya. Aku lalu duduk di kursi dan menunggu Sasuke selesai mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Ah, sudah siap rupanya." Dia lalu duduk dan kami makan bersama. Hening sejenak. Setelah aku membereskan meja makan, kami lalu duduk di ruang tengah. Kami duduk di sofa. Dia lalu merengkuhku dalam pelukannya, dia berbisik.

"Sakura, ada yang harus aku bicarakan. Aku mohon pengertianmu ya," katanya serius.

DEG..

Aku langsung merasakan kalau dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak aku sukai tapi sebaiknya aku mendengarnya terlebih dulu.

"Iya, katakan saja. Aku dengarkan kok…"

"Sebenarnya, Hokage-sama memberikan misi padaku," katanya pelan.

"Hmm, lalu?" tanyaku memminta dia melanjutkan.

"Aku harus pergi, dalam waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan lamanya. Tapi sejujurnya aku berat untuk meninggalkanmu."

"Itu tugasmu kan, Sasu? Sebagai seorang ninja kau harus melindungi banyak orang. Mereka membutuhkanmu, Sasu," kataku. Namun sejujurnya saat itu hatiku berteriak 'tapi aku juga membutuhkanmu!!!'. Hanya saja, aku harus menenangkannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, tugaskulah sebagai seorang istri untuk memantapkan hati suamiku bila dia sedang bimbang.

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu, Sakura? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Sudahlah, Sasu. Di sini banyak yang menjagaku, tenanglah," kataku menenangkannya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau setuju. Terimakasih," katanya sambil mendekapku semakin erat.

Kami lalu pergi ke kamar tidur, menghabiskan malam yang indah, sambil ditemani bulan yang temaram sinarnya.

***

Esoknya…

"Sakura, aku berangkat dulu ya," pamit Sasuke. Dia harus berangkat sekarang menjalankan misinya.

"Iya, hati hati ya," kataku sambil mengecup pipinya.

"Iya…" katanya pelan, lalu berjalan.

"Sasu, ucapkan janji dulu," pintaku merajuk.

"Ah, iya," katanya sambil tersenyum, kemudian berbalik ke arahku. Dia lalu mengangkat tangannya dan berikrar, "Aku pasti akan menang dan kembali, untukmu…" katanya, dia lalu memelukku sekilas, tersenyum, dan berjalan menjauh. Lalu seminggu berlalu, sebulan, dua bulan…

***

Sampai akhirnya disinilah aku, hanya di temani suara hujan, sepi sekali. Enam bulan sudah aku tidak mendengar kabarnya. Terlalu lama rasanya sementara aku mendengar peperangan di sana semakin memanas. Belum ada rencana untuk perjanjian damai. Kemudian beberapa shinobi dikirim lagi untuk memberikan bantuan. Sepi sekali rasanya. Ah, aku merasakan sesuatu bergerak menendang di perutku. Aku tersenyum.

"Iya nak, kamu tidak ibu lupakan, kok. Hihihi, ngambek ya?" kataku sambil mengelus sayang perutku yang sedikit membesar. Ya, aku hamil. Satu bulan setelah Sasuke berangkat, aku baru mengetahui kalau aku mengandung. Kini kandunganku sudah menginjak bulan kelima dan sekarang anak inilah yang membuatku bertahan, bersabar. Buah cinta antara aku dan Sasuke yang pasti akan sangat bahagia saat mengetahui dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah.

***

Satu bulan kemudian ada kabar, beberapa shinobi kembali ke desa. Aku terus mencari informasi, mencari harapan, bahwa salah satu dari mereka adalah Sasuke, suamiku. Tapi naas, Sasuke bukan salah satu dari mereka, hanya satu orang yang aku kenal. Naruto. Hanya dia harapanku untuk menanyakan kabar Sasuke. Saat itu aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya di tempat Hokage. Aku langsung buru-buru mengejarnya.

"Naruto!" teriakku. "Naruto, tunggu!" Dia lalu berhenti dan menoleh.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung. Dia lalu melihat perutku. "Ah, itu! Sasuke?" katanya sambil menunjuk perutku lalu menatapku bertanya-tanya.

"Iya," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Ah, Naruto! Bagaimana kabar Sasuke di sana? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Mengapa dia tidak kembali bersamamu? Kapan dia akan kembali?" kataku mencecar Naruto dengan pertanyaan.

"Sakura, tenang! Terakhir kulihat, dia baik-baik saja. Dia masih terus berjuang," kata Naruto, tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak pulang?" tanyaku memelas.

"Dia malu, Sakura."

"Malu kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dia bilang, 'aku pasti akan hidup dan kembali untuk menapati janjiku, bahwa aku akan menang. Kelak, aku pasti akan menemuinya lagi. Aku tahu, Sakura pasti akan setia menungguku. Karena itu, aku pasti kembali. Untuknya, yang paling kucintai'," kata Naruto. Sesaat aku terdiam lalu perlahan air mata mengalir di pipiku. Aku kemudian menangis. Seandainya Sasuke tahu bahwa yang paling kubutuhkan saat ini hanyalah dia ada bersamaku, menemaniku pada saat saat aku mengandung anak kami. Persetan dengan peperangan itu! Aku hanya ingin Sasuke selamat dan kembali.

"Sakura, sudah. Jangan menangis lagi… Tenanglah." Naruto berusaha menenangkanku. "Negara itu sebentar lagi akan membuat perjanjian damai, jadi Sasuke pasti akan pulang," katanya sambil tersenyum.

" …" Aku hanya diam, masih terisak sambil menatap Naruto.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke sana. Akan kuberitahukan kepada Sasuke," katanya sambil menatap perutku, "tentang ini."

"Te-terima kasih, Naruto. Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana seandainya bila tidak ada kau," kataku sambil mencoba menjabat tangan Naruto, tapi aku lalu menyadari, tangan kanannya tidak ada! Aku lalu menatapnya. "Naruto… ini..?"

"Hehe, sudahlah, Sakura. Tidak apa kok," katanya tertawa miris. Setelah itu Naruto mengantarku pulang dan memastikan keadaanku baik baik saja kemudian dia pergi.

Aku menunggu dari minggu ke minggu, sampai suatu saat seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku tidak sabaran. Saat itu aku sedang memasak.

"Iya, sebentar," kataku sambil menaruh celemek dan menuju pintu depan.

"Sakura…" Saat kubuka pintu, seseorang menghambur memelukku. Wajah yang aku kenal, harum yang aku kenal, raut bahagia yang aku kenal, dan Sasuke yang kukenal. Air mataku menetes, orang yang ku rindukan, kini kembali utuh.

"Sasuke… hiks… akhirnya… akhirnya, kau kembali… Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi sasu… Aku… aku mencintaimu.." kataku terbata-bata di sela isak tangis.

"Iya, Sakura. Aku berjanji aku akan di sini," katanya. Tiba tiba dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku. "Sakura, kata Naruto kau…" Dia lalu melihat ke perutku yang semakin membesar.

"Ah, buah cinta kita," katanya sambil memelukku lagi. Kulihat matanya berbinar kekanakkan. Aku hanya tersenyum merasakan kebahagiannya.

"Sasuke, kita makan dulu yuk! Aku baru saja masak," kataku kemudian mengajaknya ke meja makan. Setelah aku menghidangkan makanan, aku pun duduk dan menatapnya. "Makanlah, Sasuke." Dia lalu makan perlahan, aku memperhatikannya. Tubuhnya sedikit kurus, banyak luka yang cukup dalam di tangannya tapi itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya dan juga cintaku kepadanya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat air mataku hampir jatuh. Dia lalu menggenggam tanganku.

"Eh? Tidak Sasu, aku hanya memperhatikanmu, kau pasti letih," kataku pelan. Dia tersenyum lalu bicara.

"Tidak sebanding dengan kebahagiaanku melihatmu mengandung anak kita, Sakura.."

"Terima kasih Sasuke," kataku tulus.

Dua bulan kemudian, kami habiskan dengan hari hari yang manis. Aku dan Sasuke sering jalan jalan keluar, membeli perlengkapan bayi kami, makan kue, dan mencari makanan kesukaanku. Kadang kalau Sasuke melihatku lelah, dia langsung menggendongku sampai rumah. Dia begitu memanjakanku sampai-sampai aku keasyikan sehingga semakin manja. Ah, indahnya kalau kami bisa seperti ini sampai bayi kami lahir sehingga kami bisa membesarkannya bersama dengan penuh cinta. Tapi mungkin Tuhan memiliki rencana lain, impianku terkoyak. Beberapa minggu sebelum kelahiran anak kami, Sasuke berbicara kepadaku.

"Saku," panggilnya lembut. Saat itu kami sedang di kamar, dia mengelus perutku.

"Hmm?" desahku pelan sambil menyibak rambut Sasuke lembut.

"Ada hal yang harus aku katakana," katanya mulai serius.

"Ya, sasu?"

"Ada misi, lagi," katanya dengan nada menyesal.

"Apa?! Tapi katamu…"

"Ini penting, Sakura. Hokage bilang ini yang terakhir. Dia berjanji, Sakura," kata Sasuke berhati-hati, sedikit memaksa.

"Tapi… kau janji… kau janji, Sasu…" kataku mulai terisak.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku harus, aku terpaksa," kata Sasu sambil mendekapku dari belakang. "Maaf. Aku janji, ini yang terakhir. Kali ini aku harus menyelesaikan misiku, Sakura. Aku mohon, sayang."

"Tapi aku takut, Sasu… Sebentar lagi anak kita lahir. Aku takut dia lahir tanpa sosok seorang ayah. Aku takut, Sasu," isakku semakin keras.

"Aku janji aku akan hidup, aku akan kembali."

"Beri aku waktu, Sasuke," kataku meminta.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih karena sudah mau mempertimbangkannya," katanya sambil mengecupku.

"…" Aku hanya diam, berpikir.

***

Esoknya…

"Sasuke," panggilku setelah dia selesai mandi.

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah berpikir dan akan membiarkanmu menyelesaikan misimu. Meski dengan berat hati," kataku.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Sakura," katanya senang.

"Tapi…" lanjutku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Kau harus kembali sebelum anak kita lahir."

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Pasti!" katanya kembali senang.

"Dan… ini misi yang terakhir. Ok?"

"Iya… aku janji Sakura. Janji. "

Beberapa hari kemudian dia berangkat bersama Naruto. Mereka berpamitan dan seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke memelukku. Namun kali ini tidak biasa. Dia memelukku lebih lama lalu menciumku.

"Sakura, hati-hati ya. Jaga anak kita. Sampai jumpa, Sakura." Dia lalu mengecup perutku dan berlalu.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, beberapa hari menjelang kelahiran anakku, seseorang datang mengetuk pintu dengan tergesa. Aku pikir itu Sasuke yang akan datang dengan senyumnya, seperti waktu itu. Namun harapanku pupus lagi. Naruto yang muncul dengan wajahnya yang murung.

"Ah, Naruto! Silahkan masuk," kataku. "Di mana Sasuke?" tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Itu yang mau aku bicarakan. Sakura, Sasuke, dia, gugur," kata Naruto pelan. Saat itu aku merasakan tubuhku lemas dan aku tidak sadarkan diri.

Naruto yang kaget membawaku ke rumah sakit, akhirnya anakku lahir hari itu juga. Dokter bilang ketubannya pecah saat itu. Aku melahirkan anak kembar, laki laki, mirip ayahnya.

Setelah itu Naruto menceritakan kejadiannya kepadaku yang masih syok. Dia bilang saat kepala Negara hendak menandatangani perjanjian damai, ada bom api yang meledak, yang setelah diselidiki ternyata sudah disiapkan dari awal oleh orang yang tidak diketahui. Lalu Sasuke maju, melindungi kepala Negara dari ledakan. Namun saat dia mau membawa kepala Negara itu keluar dari ruangan, tiba tiba gedung itu runtuh dan menimpanya. Saat itu dia memprioritaskan keselamatan kepala Negara itu sehingga dia yang mati tertimbun.

Setelah itu aku menangis sambil memeluk kedua anakku. Anakku lahir tanpa sosok seorang ayah di samping mereka, sementara hanya wajah sendu sang ibu yang menyambut mereka ke alam dunia.

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah aku cukup kuat untuk berjalan, aku pergi ke makam Sasuke bersama anak-anakku. Saat itu cuaca mendung tapi anginya hanya bertiup sedikit.

"Sasuke, selamat ya! Sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Anakmu mewarisi ketampananmu, Sasu. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menemanimu bahkan di saat terakhirmu. Sasu, kau berjanji akan kembali dan kau memang kembali. Kau berjanji kepadaku bahwa ini adalah misi terakhir yang kau lakukan, dan memang nyatanya begitu, hanya saja keadaan yang membuatnya terasa berbeda. Yang pasti kini kau pergi bahkan sebelum melihat anakmu lahir. Tapi seberapa jauhpun kau pergi, kami akan selalu mencintaimu," kataku sambil meletakkan serangkaian lily putih di atas pusaranya.

-

-

-

Bergantian orang orang datang mengunjungiku dan anakku beberapa saat setelah itu. Mereka berebut menggendong anak-anak itu dan terdengar berbagai komentar.

"Lucu sekali ya! Mewarisi ketampanan ayahnya."

"Wah, kau harus jadi anak yang kuat ya nak! Dan melindungi ibumu…"

Lalu salah satu dari mereka ada yang bertanya.

"Sakura, siapa nama anak-anak ini?" katanya sambil menggendong anakku.

Aku hanya tersenyum, sambil membayangkan malam saat Sasuke baru kembali dari misinya.

"_Sasu, kalau anak kita perempuan, kau mau namanya siapa?" tanyaku manja sambil bersandar ke dadanya._

"_Hmm… Bagaimana kalau Nanako ?" usul Sasuke._

"_Kalau lak__i-__laki?" tanyaku lagi._

"_Shin.__"_

"_Kalau kembar?"_

"_Kembar laki__-l__aki namanya __Hideaki__ dan __Akira__, kalau perempuan __Akemi__ dan __Akio__…"

* * *

_

**Waahahaha, gimana minna-san?? Baguskah? Baguskah?**

**Ini hasil kerja selama kurang lebih sehari. Yatta! Jadi wajar kalau ada typo, hehe.**

**Dan maaf! Saya belum bisa updet yang **_**FOOL**_** karena masalah ide cerita.**

**Ada yang mau kasih ide??????**

_**Please Review. . .**_


End file.
